Tales
by Riku Of Twilight
Summary: A bunch of drabbles done from some prompts on the internet. They are quite short. Most are Riku/Sora, although some are simply friendship, and others include Kairi. Also, some Roxas-centric ones. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!
1. Tales

Tell us a tale, they said. So we told them of our many adventures. We told them how two of the closest friends became such hateful enemies only to stay true to their hearts in the end and make up once more. We told them a tale of being lost, of trying to find the loves that left and how all you had to do was trust in your heart and let it lead you where you need to go. Finally, we told them a tale of love, and how that, more than anything else kept us going.


	2. Guilt

Whenever Riku looked at Sora, he couldn't help but feel guilty. After all the things he had done over the past three years, he knew he had to make it up to him somehow. He never imagined that all it would take to banish his guilt would be three little words.


	3. Solitude

It's been a while since Riku had been out of the house. Lately, he had preferred his solitude, even to the company of his two best friends. He just needed to figure a few things out. Like why his heart ached so much, and why, even when he was surrounded by all of his friends, he still felt so alone.


	4. New

This was all new to him. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for such a situation. First, his best friend in all of the worlds, who just happens to be a guy, spills his guts to him. He just opened up and let out all the pent up feelings that he had realized over a year ago. Riku had told Sora how guilty he felt for putting him through everything. And despite all that, Sora realized that he too might just feel the same way.


	5. Content

Sora couldn't figure out how to explain his feelings at that moment. There they were, just the two of them, lying hand in hand, curled up together on the beach to keep the slight chill of the night away. It had been almost two months since they had finally realized their shared feelings for each other and he couldn't be happier. But he knew there was a perfect word for the exact feeling he had at that moment.

"Hey , Riku? What do you feel, right now, in the deepest part of your heart?"

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving the younger man a smile small, one that was reserved specifically for him alone. "Pure contentment." Sora could only smile back.


	6. Distort

The darkness is unbelievably tempting. It twists the truth, distorts it. Just as it does the heart. It confuses you, making you mistake friends for enemies and enemies for friends. It makes you do things you would normally never think of, let alone do. Darkness distorts all it touches. But without, the balance of everything would then be distorted.

We had to learn all of this the hard way. Before our journey, we never thought of any of this. But now, everything is different. We've learned the importance of balance, and through our love, we keep both the darkness and the light in check. We prevent it from distorting our hearts. 


	7. Storm

He remembered that night all to well, and he was reminded of it whenever it stormed. The night darkness came to Destiny Islands. The darkness grabbed hold of his heart. He had mixed feelings when he was forced to remember that night. In a way, he was glad that the darkness had come. Because of it, he experienced so many things, people and worlds. On the other hand, it nearly drove him mad. It made him turn against his friends. It allowed an evil man to control him.

But he was over all that. Now, whenever a storm blew into Destiny Islands, he and Sora would lay in their bed and remember everything that brought them to that point. 


	8. Scent

The scents around and between them were wonderful. They were new, and exciting, passionate and dangerous. But they didn't care. All that mattered to the two boys was each other, and nothing could distract them from their wonderful activities that night. 


	9. Forgive

Riku never learned. Every single time he tried to apologize to Sora and Kairi, they would talk right over him. He was their best friend, and nothing would ever change that fact. Besides, in their eyes, there wasn't really anything to forgive. 


	10. Party

It was the day after they had returned. Wakka and Selphie had decided to throw a welcome back party for the three returning heroes, although no one on the island truly knew what had happened over the past three years, and certainly no one was actually calling them heroes. But the trio truly didn't mind. They were simply happy to be back home, surrounded by friends and family. Truth be told though, they would all miss their adventures...

As the party was dying down, Riku, Kairi, and Sora all snuck off together into their Secret Place. They sat on the ground in a circle and held hands, vowing that one day, they would leave the islands once more, this time, together. 


	11. Listen

I remember sitting there, on The Other Side, staring out at the see. For a while, all we did was listen. To the waves washing gently onto the moon swept shore, reminding us of home, to each others soft breaths, and to our own heart beats. As we sat next to each other, just listening to the darkly beautiful surroundings, I thought to myself, As long as Riku's beside me, I can endure being on this Other Side. I glanced over at him, and gave him a soft smile. I could stay here and forever, and just listen. 


	12. Lesson

Sora stood in the middle of the top floor of Merlin's house, dodging and destroying the old wizard's furniture. At that particular moment, he was practicing his fire magic, while Merlin tutored him in the proper way to use it. Whenever he he went up there, he recalled all the times that Riku had taught him lessons, like how to use his puny wooden sword, an about all the different plants and animals around the islands.

And now... Now Sora was taking lessons from the wise magician in order to defeat his once best friend. He glared at the offending pieces of furniture, concentrating even harder.

He tried to ignore the single tear that fell from his eye. 


	13. Breeze

It seemed like forever since he had last felt the breeze of his home world. It was a wonderful feeling. It was familiar, comforting. In a word, home. This one simple thing, a gentle, swaying breeze, was the personification of home. The smells it brought lifted his heart through the roof. The only thing that had ever compared to this seemingly simple thing, was Riku. The most confusing thing in his life at that moment. 


	14. Fading

He was finally fading. He could feel it at last. It was strange, merging back into his Other when he had been separate fir so long, even though he knew he had no right to live. He didn't mind it, though. He had made peace with his world, such as he knew it. Roxas had meant it when he had told Sora that he made a good Other. The single regret that he had was not spending more time with Axel. 


	15. Relief

As soon as I closed my and say my best friends face for the first time in almost two years, I couldn't help but fall to my knees. The only thing I could feel was pure relief, at least for the first few seconds. After that, so many other feelings came rushing in. Hurt, disappointment, elation, confusion, sadness, and love. Those are just a few of the tumultuous mix of raw emotions coursing throughout m body in that moment.

Then I started to cry, because once again, the only thing inside was relief. 


	16. Rain

It was raining. It was always raining in that place. I tried to ignore the torrential downpour as I searched The City for Roxas, but it was difficult. It wasnt just because it was starting to seep through my clothes, and plastering my hair against my face. It was because it reminded me of home, and the night I left. The night I abandoned my two best friends in favor of the darkness. And how I could never let myself be in their presence, their light, ever again. 


	17. Stay

She asked us to stay. Begged us, even. But we no longer belonged there. After everything we went through, both separately and together, changed us too much. We couldn't stay in a world that was oblivious any longer. It was just too much. And so we left. We hadn't a clue where we were going, but we knew there was somewhere we could stay forever. 


End file.
